


Slow Dance

by trixiechick



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, slight shmoopiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukari and Nagare dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> takes place after jungle gets the slate, before fushimi 'joins.' for [seductiveyukari](http://seductiveyukari.tumblr.com/)'s request, because i am weak, so weak for nagare/yukari, and i need to write so, so much more of them.

"I thought I heard music."

Nagare raised his head, acknowledging Yukari's presence. His eyes were still, however, on the data streaming over his screens.

"That's unlike you!"

Yukari came up to Nagare's side. He was already dressed for bed, which was probably not surprising, given the hour. Though, Nagare didn't really know what time it was. If Sukuna was around, he'd protest Yukari being out in his sleeping attire. Yukari was wearing silk shorts, in pale pink, with ruffles at the hem, and a pale pink silk camisole with ruffles and lace. The shorts and the camisole did not meet each other. It looked to be a very comfortable outfit to sleep in, Nagare assumed.

"I was observing a club earlier where Jungle members had gathered in unusually large numbers for a non-mission related location. As it turned out, a popular band was playing. So, I started to listen," Nagare explained helpfully.

"It's late, aren't you tired?" Yukari frowned at Nagare's screens. 

Yukari often teased Nagare for being a voyeur. But, it was Nagare's freedom, after all. "I am not tired. The Slate is nearly ready. Every day, I feel stronger and stronger."

"Well, it does suit you," Yukari smiles, playing with a few strands of Nagare's white hair. "Have you made yourself a new heart? Iwa-san has a point..."

"It does not concern me," Nagare's smile deepened. "With my current connection to the Slate, my present condition is likely even more efficient than if I had a heart. But, in due time. There is still much to be done."

"Mm, Nagare-chan becomes more and more beautiful," Yukari wistfully commented, and Nagare took it as agreement. "...But you still use your chair."

Nagare blinked, and looked down. "True. It is not, technically speaking, entirely necessary. However, it has become my habit. And, there are conveniences."

"But, you're no longer limited. You should exercise your body as well as your mind, now that your restraints are gone. If you like, I can instruct you in yoga!" Yukari suggested happily.

Nagare looked at him sidelong. He had the niggling suspicion that Yukari's offer was not entirely for Nagare's benefit. "Perhaps once the Slate is fully released, and we have cemented our new world."

"Of course," Yukari winked at him. "If you were watching the club tonight, does that mean you'd like to go to someplace like that? You're still a young man, it's not a strange thing to want to do. And, you can go out as you please now, right?"

"...Negative, I did not wish to go to the club. I simply enjoyed the music." Nagare had extensive knowledge of the full range of human interactions and socializations as he had access to just about every security camera in Japan. He had not been in a crowd, however, in his entire adult life, probably not since the Kagutsu Incident. It was not something he considered he was lacking.

"Going to a club is only fun if you intend to dance, anyway," Yukari shrugged. "Just standing and listening to music is no good."

Nagare spared another glance at Yukari, feeling resentfully like Yukari was teasing him again. "You are mistaken in your assumption, Yukari. I can dance."

"Can you?" Yukari grinned. "But, how can you be sure?"

"I am well versed in the practice," Nagare asserted calmly.

"Ahhhhmmm." Yukari smirked. He looked up as if he could see the music in the air. "Well. A slow song is starting." He held out a hand to Nagare. "Show me."

Nagare looked at Yukari's hand, and then at Yukari's arm, and then at Yukari's amused expression. Nagare lifted his chin. He knew perfectly well that Yukari was only taunting him because he wanted something, but Nagare had to be sure that Yukari believed him. "Very well." He took Yukari's hand and stood up.

Yukari looked inordinately pleased, and he stepped back away from Nagare's chair so they would have room. Nagare stood before Yukari and he awkwardly put his hands on Yukari's shoulders, and then tried to position himself. He frowned. "Yukari, you should not be so tall."

"I can't really help it," Yukari laughed.

"Perhaps scrunch down..." Nagare frowned. He could possibly make Yukari less tall... but Yukari's body was beautifully proportioned. 

As if he could sense Nagare's frightening train of thought, Yukari quickly shook his head. "It doesn't matter who is taller or whatever. Dancing is like a conversation between two people, using their whole bodies. We've never had any trouble conversing, right, Nagare-chan?" Yukari winked at Nagare.

Nagare considered the question, but could not come up with an instance where their conversation had been stilted.

"You are going to lead?" Yukari asked.

"Affirmative," Nagare nodded firmly. 

"All right, then," Yukari smiled indulgently. "Put your hand there," he moved Nagare's hand down to his waist. To his bare skin just above his silky shorts. "Good. And then take my other hand." He took Nagare's other hand and slipped their fingers together. "There. Use your hands to gently guide me. Keep your eyes on mine."

"I know how to dance," Nagare reaffirmed.

"Is it uncomfortable?" Yukari frowned, looking at Nagare's hand on his waist. "I know I'm in my pajamas..." he laughed.

"It is not," Nagare assured him, and spread his fingers out on Yukari's skin. Yukari was... 

Warm.

He moved his left foot, and he gave Yukari a little nudge, and Yukari's body responded. They started to move in rhythm with the music, back and forth in a swaying circle. 

Yukari beamed at Nagare. "As expected, Nagare-chan is a very good dancer!"

Nagare blinked, and then he smiled softly at Yukari. "I told you." He turned Yukari, and then...

He pressed his fingers into Yukari's body, and he slipped his hand further along Yukari's waist, pulling him closer. He put his head on Yukari's shoulder, letting his eyes close. He wasn't at all tired, but it was strangely comfortable, dancing with Yukari like this.

It was easy.

He felt Yukari's face brushing against his hair, Yukari's lips on his forehead. "M'lord, I have the utmost faith in you," Yukari murmured.

Nagare smiled. It was a good feeling, it was all a good feeling. 

He would prove Yukari's faith to be deserved.

The song changed, and Nagare stopped. The rhythm was all different now, and the song wasn't at all conducive to slow dancing. 

Yukari laughed, and stepped back, taking Nagare's hand as he bowed down low. His camisole dipped lower, and Nagare could see Yukari's bare chest. "M'lord, thank you for that dance." He kissed Nagare's hand, his posture very serious and formal. He looked up at Nagare and winked.

Nagare grinned.

"But, on Iwa-san's behalf, I should tell you to try to get some rest. Even a powerful King like yourself needs his beauty sleep," Yukari smirked.

"Sleep well, Yukari," Nagare replied cheerfully. "I will have much for you to do tomorrow as well," he promised.

"Your every wish is my command, m'lord," Yukari vowed, bowing to his king before jauntily heading back to his room.

Nagare sat down in his chair again, but before he went back to reviewing the data, he fixed the music to play the song he and Yukari had danced to on repeat.

  


* * *

  



End file.
